


The Forgotten Life

by Idontcare1835



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hiccup gets taken instead of Valka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: What if it wasn't Valka that was taken that fateful day, but Hiccup? What if he came back?After a life-changing time at the beach, Valka and Stoick find their long lost son, only one problem, he doesn't remember anything.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Dragonese"

\--3rd Person--

Two figures were flying against a dark grey backdrop. One human, the other a mighty dragon, its scales as black as the night sky in which they fly. The human was clad, head to toe in black armour, a wooden staff with a hook on the end was strapped to his back, under his cloak that is, the cloak was made from the scales of the dragon he was with. The shield made of Gronckle Iron was attached to the back of the dragon. The man, though you may not notice, was covered in weapons, in fact, the only weapon you could see was a special blade at his hip called Inferno.

 _"There's a storm coming,"_ The dragon growled, the rider looked up. The dragon was right, dark storm cloud hung in the sky, and they were headed straight for it. 

_"Any way we can go around?"_ The rider asked as he studied the storm clouds in front of them. 

_"No"_ The dragon sighed as he spoke, the rider sighed as well as he ran a hand through his hair. 

_"I knew I should have brang my helmet."_ He spoke, slight amusement lacing his voice. The dragon chuckled in response. The rider lifted the hood of the cloak so his face was shrouded in darkness. After making sure the hood was secure, the rider leaned down, so he was pressed against the dragon. The dragon wiggled slightly and the rider grabbed the handle with all his might as the dragon shot forward, into the storm. 

At first, it was only slight, the waves only small, the wind slightly stirring, accompanied by a light rain, occasional lightning on the horizon. But the further they travelled the worse it became. The waves crashed down, as the wind howled above. The rain pelting down as lightning flashed dangerously close. The duo tried to battle their way through the storm but it was a losing fight. 

"We need to go lower!" The rider yelled and the dragon instantly dived down, getting dangerously close to the violent waves. Though they no longer had to face the ferocious winds, the curious duo had a much bigger problem. While yes the duo no longer had to worry as much about the winds, and yes they were now covering more ground. But now most of their effort was spent trying to escape the towering waves that crashed down around them. 

This continued for the best part of an hour, both dragon and rider were quickly becoming exhausted, their joints aching, they were well past numbness when it happened. They didn't even see it coming until it was too late. The biggest wave they had seen yet loomed above it. The rider turned back to face the wave just in time to see it crash over their heads, the water enveloped the duo, dragging them down, closer to the river bed.l The dragon shot forward, trying to get above the surface before his rider fainted. 

Thankfully the dragon succeeds, and both dragon and rider shot up from the water. They hover in place above the water, breathing deeply as they greedily gulped down the salty air. 

_"That was close!"_ The rider muttered once his breathing had returned to normal. Gently the rider patted the dragon's neck as he moved closer to the dragon. The dragon grumbled in agreement and just like that, they were off once again.

Though luck was not on their side, as not even ten minutes later another eave struck them. Like before the second the dragon regained its bearings it shot up, but unlike last time the rider wasn't still attached to the back of the dragon. Almost immediately panic flared in the dragon as it dived bombed, trying to find its precious rider. The dragon roared its riders' name, but to no avail, the rider was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter One; Faithful Acounter

\--Astrid P.O.V.--

The other Vikings in the village are so annoying! Especially Snotlout. I can't believe that my parents want me to marry that oaf. Jeffersons and Gorgosens never get along, and yet my parents insist on me marrying him just because he's the next village chief. Not to mention that he'll be able to protect me like I actually need protecting. I can't wait for next week, I'll show, I'll show everyone that I'm the best, and I don't need anyone protecting me. Ever. Because next week, we start our dragon training. 

Though right now, I'm sitting on a random rock on the beach, sharpening my trusty axe. Lost in thought. Snoutlout had been extra annoying today, as well as the twins with their constant pranking Fishlegs with his random, annoying, useless facts and Snoutlout with his constant flirting. Did I mention Snoutlout?

The beach is always beautiful no matter what time of day it is, right now the sun shimmered on the water causing it to turn into a beautiful gem. The sand also sparkled, hell the only thing that was out of place, was dark grey storm clouds hanging heavily on the horizon. Thankfully it didn't appear to be coming any closer, and Bucket isn't screaming his head off back at the village, so it should just pass us by. 

My muscles screamed in protest as I shift around, I've been sitting on this hard rock for about three hours now. I should probably start heading back to the village, the light was starting to fade, and I needed to get back to the village before dark, before the dragon raid that was likely to happen tonight, just like every other night. Sighing in annoyance, I slowly stand up and stretch slightly before walking back. My axe starts swinging, and I follow the movement with my eyes. 

A groan interrupts my thoughts and my eyes snapped to the side. There, lying by the water's edge was a boy, his auburn hair shimmering in the fading light. His face was hidden from view and from the neck down he was clad in strange-looking armour. Without really registering what was happening, just that one minute I was standing on the beach, staring at the strange limp boy, and the next I was tearing up the beach, running desperately to the village, my axe nowhere to be found. 

"STOICK!!! VALKA!!" I scream the second I notice the village chief and his wife. They turned towards me, their faces filled with confusion, only for it to morph into concern by the time I had reached them. 

"What's wrong lass?" Stoick asks, his voice filled with concern. 

"There's -pant- a body, -pant- down on the beach," I manage to force out between pants. But can you blame me for being so out of breath? It's a long way from here to the beach. Valka's eyes widen in concern at my words and a gasp escapes her lips. 

"Stoick, get Gothi!" Valka orders, before motioning for me to lead the way. At Valka's instance, we run all the way back to the beach, gathering confused looks as we go. 

The boy was still there, exactly where it was before, though it's not like I was actually expecting him to move. Not knowing what to do, I stop just before the boy as Valka jumps into action and kneels down beside the unconscious boy. I pant quietly as I watch Valka's eyes first rake other the boy's lean frame. After a couple of seconds, Valka reaches out, what she was trying to do? I have no idea. But before she could do... whatever she was going to do, the boy's hand shot up, grabbing Valka's wrist. I shuffle forward, shifting into a defensive position. 

"It's okay Astrid," Valka whispers, turning her head back to smile warmly up at me. "He's just reacting out of instinct, it means he's alive," Valka adds when she doesn't see me backing down. I nodded in response, and halfback down, my foot hitting something as I go. 

_What the..._ I blink in shock as I see the shine of my beloved axe in the sand. _So that's where my axe went._ Kneeling down, I grabbed the handle and place it gently on my back and focus on Valka and the unconscious boy once again. Valka gently pried the fingers off her wrist before placing it on the sand. 

Suddenly, Valka tenses, her eyes widening, staring at what I'm guessing is the small scar on his chin. The ruffling of feet on sand **(A/N Is that the sound?)** broke me out of my shock. Whipping my head around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash, only to instantly relax at the sight of the chief, Gobber, the blacksmith and chief's best friend and finally, hobbling along is the village healer, Gothi. 

Though, surprisingly enough Valka didn't notice them. Instead, she stayed there, her body tense as a rock, and staring in shock at the boy. She doesn't even flinch as Stoick kneels down next to her and places a hand on his wife. Gobber and Gothi stopped on the other side of the body. Gobber standing off to the side, watching as the healer checks over the boy. 

"Stoick," Valka whispers her voice so... fragile. It was no wonder Stoick's eyes widen in shock as he instantly turns to face his wife. "It's him, it's Hiccup," Her words seem to break Valka herself down. _Wait, who's Hiccup? How come this is the first time I'm hearing of him, and how the hell can this Hiccup person make Stoick the_ Vast _cry????_

"H-How is he alive?" Stoick asked, but instead of getting an answer, the words just hang in the air. Causing said air to turn tense. Well tenser. 

We all stand/kneel there for who knows how long as Gothi does her thing with the boy and more of the Village trickle by to see what was going on. Eventually, Gothi stood up, not that it seemed like much difference, leaning heavily on her stick as she moves a bit away to write in the sand. 

"He will be fine, just needs rest," Gobber translated, looking over the elder's shoulder. After a few seconds, when Gothi doesn't hit him over the head, he nods in triumph before turning back to his best friend. "So..." Gobber says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand. "Where exactly is he going to stay?"

"He'll stay in our hut," Stoick announces in a booming voice before leaning down and gathering up this Hiccup person. The gathered group of Vikings parted as Stoick, Gothi and Gobber started walking back towards the village. It took a few minutes for Valka to stand up, her eyes still filled with shock. 

"Astrid, I need a favour," Valka whispers as she moves to stand in front of me. 

"Of course," I reply instantly, nodding as I speak. 

"Gather up the teens and met me at the hut," Valka gently pats my shoulder a warm smile on her face before she starts running after his husband. I frown in confusion as I stare after her before snapping back into focus and searching the crowd for the gang. 

You see, because of the constant dragon, yes dragons, attacks we only have five teenagers, also known as the 'gang'. Anyway, just like I guessed, the gang was all standing there, right at the front of the crowd. Rolling my eyes, I walk over towards them, mentally preparing myself so I don't punch them. 

"Hey, Valka wants us," I say the second I'm in hearing range. 

"Astrid, hey,"

"Who was the chief carrying?"

"Did he die?"

"Did you kill him?"

"No clue, he just washed up on the shore, though the Valka definitely recognised him," I reply, only to Fishlegs' ignoring the others. Fishlegs nods, the twins groan and Snoutlout places his hand on my shoulder. 

"Come on," I move towards the village as I speak, Fishlegs squealing with excitement next to me and the twins swapping crazy theories as Snoutlout groans and picks himself off the ground.

The walk to the Cheif's hut seemed to take forever, I don't know whether that was because of the constant _annoying_ chattering around me, or it actually took forever. Anyway, once we got to the hut, the highest hut on the island, and closest to the Meade Hall. But then what do you expect for the village chief? And to think that Snoutlout will take over the village and that hut. It'll probably be burnt down in the first hour. 

Fishlegs knocks on the door, which slowly creaks open. "Up here," Valka yells. After a few seconds when no one enters, and the twins pushing each other to the front, I roll my eyes and walk inside, the other's instantly following behind. The bottom floor was empty, and but light shone from the second floor. 

"Hey lads and lasses," Gobber greeted us, as we stopped at the top of the stairs. The boy from before was a bed a blanket covering him. Upon seeing us, Valka smiles softly before getting up and nodding to the stairs. Snoutlout sighs in annoyance, which earns him a jab to the ribs by me. We walk back down the stairs, this time with everyone, but Gothi, who stayed behind.

When we were all seated downstairs, well besides Gobber who was standing by the stairs. Valka and Stoick sitting across from us as me and the gang were squished, sitting across from them.

"The reason why I asked you here, was because well, the person up there is our son," I can't help the gasp at her words, just like the rest of the gang. "He was taken during a dragon ride..."


	3. Chapter Two; How it all started

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Valka ran through the village, her husbands' favourite axe clutched tightly between her hands as she expertly avoided all the Vikings fighting with dragons. She found her husband near the docks. She smiled slightly, "STOICK" Valka called out. Said Viking turned from the captured deadly nadders in front of him to smile at his wife.

"Valka? What are you doing here?" Despite his harsh words, Stoick and a smile on his face and worry seeped into his tone. "Where's Hiccup?"

"You forgot this," Valka replied in amusement, remembering the rush her husband had been in just before. 

"What would I do without you?" Stoick replied. Valka smiled back before they share a quick brief kiss. "Now go back and be with Hiccup," The large Viking ordered softly. His eyes were soft as he watches his wife's retreating form before turning back to the problem at hand.

Valka had a soft smile on her face as she ran back home, back to her darling baby boy. Only to stop in horror as she stared at her house. The roof had been broken and the tail of a dragon could be seen flickering back in forth against the night sky. Valka's chest squeezed in fear as her heart thudded in her chest.

Without a second thought. Valka runs through towards her house, yanking the door open and desperately Valka grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall beside the door. Only to freeze as her babe let out a squeal of happiness. The sword slipped from Valka's limp grasp as she watched the dragon play with her son. Not harming it, like she had been taught all her life. But playing gently with it, as if the child was its hatchling. 

She let out a small gasp, causing the dragon to turn to her. Fear crept down her spine as the dragon inched closer, accidentally cutting the young Vikings cheek as it went. The dragon stared at her, curiosity filling its eyes, it's face inches from her own. 

Valka was so mesmerized by the dragon that she didn't notice her house had caught aflame, or her beloved husband had run into the house. Only when Stoick had already grabbed a sword and had screamed her name did Valka realise what as happening.

"Stoick no!" Valka screamed, turning to face her husband. Desperate to stop him from hurting the dragon that had done no harm. But as if Valka's scream had spooked it, the dragon hurried away from her. Closer to Hiccup's cradle. 

"Be gone you vile BEAST!" Stoick screamed, waving his axe in the air. With one final look at the Vikings in front of it, the dragon turned and flew through the hole in the roof. But, much to the parents' despair, not before grabbing the small hatchling that it was playing with up in its claws. 

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed at the top of her lungs, tears falling down her face as she watched the dragon's retreating form get smaller and smaller. "No," Unlike her last words, this one was spoken softly filled with horror, despair and great sadness. 

"My boy," Stoick whispered mourningly, but as started licking at their feet, Stoick shook off the sadness and grabbed his wife, pulling them out of the house. Once they were outside, they could see dragons were retreating as dawn arrived. Only when Stoick was sure every dragon had left, did he allow the sadness to come crashing back. 

For they had just lost their beloved son... 

or so they thought.


End file.
